


Can I Call You Mine?

by Im_SwellxD



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aqua & Ventus Being Devious, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Hot Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Sex, Walk Into A Bar, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, Zack Fair Is A Puppy, Zerra - Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_SwellxD/pseuds/Im_SwellxD
Summary: Terra: A soft smile graced his lips before remembering why Aqua had got them ready, the smile being replaced by a deadpanned expression. Both she and Ventus had decided for him that he needed to have some fun, Aqua even going as far as to mention that he needed to ‘Get Laid’.Zack: Huffing in self-pity, the soldier turned onto his side and pushed himself into a sitting position, a smile gradually growing across his lips. “Looks like I’m going out tonight,” he grinned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, this is an old fanfiction that I've only recently started grammatically updating.

Turing the shower water off and opening the glass door, Terra reached for his towel and drew it close, wrapping it around his waist before he stepped out and tied it off so that it wouldn’t fall. With a breath of contentedness, he unlocked the door and wandered into his bedroom, eyes casting towards the bed wear some of his neater casual clothes were set out.

A soft smile graced his lips before remembering _why_ Aqua had got them ready, the smile being replaced by a deadpanned expression. Both she and Ventus had decided _for him_ that he needed to have some fun, Aqua even going as far as to mention that he needed to ‘Get Laid’ due to his slightly snippy disposition recently. Obviously, he had felt offended by it, but after having thought back, he hadn’t had time to relax in weeks, especially after he had gotten his Mark of Mastery.

He had been increasingly busy and it had affected his sleeping pattern until he could manage only a handful of hours.

With a huff, Terra began to dry himself, being quick about it until there was an even a lack of feeling damp to his pores. He swiftly dressed, adorning his usual shades of browns. A light brownish grey, skin-tight, turtle neck t-shirt. A pair of dark brown jeans. His usual shoes, along with added accessories such as black sweat-bands on both wrist and a belt with their heart-shaped symbol on the clasp.

Slipping into his dark grey jacket with the reddish shapes on the sides, -much like his combat shirt in appearance, just different colours-, he turned towards his body length mirror, being sure that he looked alright.

After a moment of confidence-building, Terra turned away, grabbing his wallet and phone and headed out of his bedroom, closing the door and locking it before making his way down the halls towards the courtyard. It was as he passed by the training hall that he heard a chuckle, a rather girly one, and without stopping he gave Aqua a lazy wave and forced smile. _It WAS her that decided he should go out for the night,_ regardless of if he had even ‘wanted’ to go.

“Glad to see you didn’t wear something else just to spite me,” she commented amusedly as she caught up beside him and walked with him. She seemed happy, her smile reaching her eyes. Probably due to the fact that he hadn’t reacted too badly and was doing what she had recommended, _forced on him_.

“I’ll get you back for the comment, but it won’t be in the form of me being _that_ petulant,” he replied flatly, pocketing his hands and making himself come off as though he hadn’t been bothered at all by the actions that led towards him spending a few hours away from home.

“Well, that’s a change~,” she smugly teased, her tone giving it away. He shot her a stare, refraining from retorting as it would contradict what he had said. He wanted so badly to respond to her comment. “Anyway, where are you off to? Which world?”

“Midgar. From what I read, it’s a pretty populated place,” he shrugged, attempting to ignore her words in favour of scheming and planning payback for both her and Ventus,_ mostly for her._ Terra had planned on not doing much besides drinking, relaxing and thinking of ways to get the two back, and from what he had researched, the bars in Midgar were anything but boring.

Stepping into the courtyard, Terra’s eyes snapped to where he had heard metal clashing with metal, finding the youngest Wielder landing against the outer ring of one of the training circles. Only a moment later, he spied Master Eraqus in the same space, though having disarmed himself upon seeing the two others enter the area.

“A date, Terra?” the man smiled with a somewhat fatherly air about him, Ventus seeming confused for a moment before turning around and smirking once his gaze landed on the older boy and what he was now wearing. _Devious little twerp._ He had had a hand in this as well.

“No, Master,” Terra replied respectfully as he descended the stairs with Aqua still at his side, “It’s just a night out,” he added as an explanation while striding across the grass towards the training ring.

“I suggested it,” Aqua spoke up cheerfully, her arms crossing behind her back as she made herself out to be as innocent as she had tricked the Master into thinking she was, “You’ve got your ID and enough muney, right?” she turned to question Terra.

“I do,” he replied simply, checking his pockets to re-tick his internal list. All he really needed were his wallet and phone.

“Alright, enjoy yourself,” Master Eraqus mentioned curtly, the smile still adorning his features, “And don’t get into trouble,” the man added swiftly, pointing a finger at him as if to emphasize the matter.

“Have fun, Terra,” Ventus grinned, giving him a wave that Terra forced himself to return before he reached out and waved an arm. The space ahead of him shone for a moment, the shape flashing, and in the centre, a portal opened.

A call of ‘Cya’ and ‘enjoy’ were heard as he stepped through it into a much gloomier seeming environment.

\----------

Boredom couldn’t have hit Zack any harder, the man finding nothing and no one to quench his indecisive mind. He had had a shower and even brushed his teeth after cleaning up his apartment and going as far as to actually use a vacuum cleaner. He’d been surprised that it even worked after sitting in a corner collecting dust for the better part of three years.

Yup, the boredom couldn’t have been worse, and _this_ time, he had no one to help distract him from it. Aerith said that she had to tend to her flowers and would be joining Cissnei and a few others for a girls’ night. Cloud had mentioned visiting a guy named Leon in Hollow Bastion, wherever the hell that was. Reno had ‘apparently’ been busy going through reports for Tseng, which a sceptical in itself. Reno rarely ever did his paperwork and Tseng only ever hung around with the Red-Head because he got his rocks-off.

Sighing obnoxiously, the soldier tilted his head towards his digital clock on the wall above his tv, the numbers 18:37 staring him in the face with a bright, glowing red font. It wasn’t even that late, so going to bed was out of the question. He didn’t truly feel like it, but a night of beer, pizza and more beer felt like the only thing he could actually do that didn’t require much effort.

Huffing in mild frustration, Zack turned and dropped, stretching out along his couch with his arms crossed behind his head and his legs hanging over the other end of the sofa, crossed at the ankle. He stared up at the ceiling, recalling the last time he had been this bored out of his mind. And surprisingly, he couldn’t remember any time recently or within the last year or so. If he thought hard enough, it stretched to about the same time he had bought that vacuum. _He probably bought THAT because he was this bored too._

Raising a brow, he vaguely remembered Angeal taking him to a bar after he begged him to do something to help get rid of his boredom.

“Was it really that long ago?” he asked to no one, his brows knitting in the centre. It had been a while since the man had passed away, and Zack still needed his help in some form. The bar coming to mind, it really did get rid of his boredom. Not only that, it had piqued his interest. That had been the first time he had seen Angeal with two girls and had promptly disappeared halfway through the night.

“When was the last time _I_ brought a girl home... or a guy for that matter,” he questioned with a quirked brow, failing to actually bring up a recent memory. Huffing in self-pity, the soldier turned onto his side and pushed himself into a sitting position, a smile gradually growing across his lips.

“Looks like I’m going out tonight,” he grinned as he climbed to his feet and headed towards his bedroom. He had to have stashed his nicer clothes _somewhere._

Stepping into his room, Zack immediately headed for his closet, reaching in and sliding his hung uniforms out of the way. A few minutes of searching through there led him to pile clothes _outside_ of the closet and finally, he found his nicer stuff directly at the bottom of his drawers. _Drawers that were actually baskets filled with clothes he hadn’t entirely put away as of yet._

He reached for a bunch of things, tossing them towards the bed and quickly went about looking through the garments. Picking out what to wear wasn’t exactly hard when he only bought things he knew would suit him. He had an eye for style, or so he had been told, _mostly by himself, but that still counted!_

Zack stripped himself of his lounge-wear and stepped into a pair of baggy, black jeans, rips scattered here and there over the knees and lower. Tucking them into his boots, he stared down at himself, already happy with the choice.

Next had been the shirt and to his chagrin, it was a much easier choice as his nicer shirts didn’t have much to them. They were all plain and ranged from blacks, greys, dark reds and blues. And lowering a hand to his bed, he picked up a light grey one without much thought, grabbing a striped black and grey over-shirt along with it. He slipped into both, rolling the sleeves of the over-shirt up until they passed his elbows.

“Lookin’ good, Fair!” he beamed after looking himself over, straightening himself out before heading towards the living room to grab his black jacket, wallet, phone and keys. Reaching for the lights, he switched them off and meandered towards the apartment door. Giving the darkened room a second glance, he grinned and left the building, striding down the hallway while smoothly sliding into his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Not wanting to alarm anyone, Terra had opened the portal behind an apartment building, no one being in sight before he stepped out and closed it behind him. He scanned the area, taking a few steps away from where he had appeared. He hadn’t drawn attention from what he could tell, no eyes following him or whispers of his sudden arrival via bright light portal.

He stepped out of the back alley, looking this way and that to be sure that he hadn’t drawn any eyes to him. During his research, he had come across information that drawing attention wasn’t a good thing, especially in a city of SOLDIERs.

Sighing softly, Terra made his way into the open, the bar he had been talking about sitting across the wide road from where he had appeared. The area was filled with life, so many people talking and yelling, most seemingly in good spirit and drunken excitement.

Scoffing in amusement, he made his way across the road, keeping an eye out for any hazards. He stepped into the building, the heavy smell of booze and smoke hitting him like a strike of Master Eraqus’ Keyblade. Strong and disorienting. Without stopping though, he made his way towards the bar ahead of the front door, blending in easily and manoeuvring between the bustling drunkards and cheery talkers.

He managed to reach the bar with no issue, finding a stool relatively easy considering the crowd, and finally having sat himself down, Terra relaxed, keeping his senses alert just in case. This being the first time he had been to Midgar, even after doing his research, the laws were something he had to uphold. He wasn’t outside of the rules simply due to not being from this world and even then, no one would believe that there were other worlds out there with the kind of abilities that _they_ had.

“What can I getcha?” he glanced up from the wood bar, gaze landing on a remarkably pretty woman with long black hair. For a moment, he felt as though he were being analyzed, her eyes scanning him for a long few seconds, seemingly until a brow quirked higher, “You sure you’re old enough to drink?” she teased, a smirk on her lips.

“I am,” he forced a little smile, reaching into his pocket to grab his wallet. He retrieved his ID swiftly, handing it over to her. She was another Aqua, the teasing tone, the motherly air about her, something caring about her eyes.

“Well, Terra, happy early birthday,” smiling cheerfully, she gave the piece of plastic back, Terra sticking it back inside of his wallet before pocketing it.

“Thanks,” he replied, returning the smile while crossing his arms over each on the bar, relaxing further now that his age had been dealt with, “Can I get a Whiskey, please?” her smile only broadened.

“Sure thing,” the woman nodded, tapping the bar before going about sorting drinks for her customers. His gaze followed her for a moment, his mind wandering towards whether she and Aqua would get along. They seemed very much alike in terms of personality, though Terra had only spent a few seconds in the bar. He was probably way off.

He noted how the woman’s attention had been momentarily caught as she had just gotten done with opening a bottle of beer for another man, handing it towards that person. He made a few gestures, a smile drawing widely across his features and she seemed happy enough. Another gesture towards his side of the bar and Terra lowered his gaze. It was rude to stare and eavesdrop, regardless of not being able to hear the conversation. He had been trained and raised better than that.

He took a calming breath, eyes closing for a moment until the clink of a glass drew his focus. Glancing towards the space ahead of him, he saw his glass of Whiskey, his gaze lifting towards the woman as she kept her hand around it, and to his surprise, she was smirking rather suggestively.

“No need to pay for this one,” having no clue as to what she meant by that, he quirked a questioning brow at her, blinking blankly. Weren’t customers _meant_ to pay for their drinks? “Someone paid for you,” she clarified, probably noticing his clueless response.

“Really?” Terra asked dubiously, brow still arched. He knew what that meant, but he hadn’t expected it to be his first drink or expected it at all. Genuinely taken aback by it, he had no idea how to respond.

“Yeah. Tall, dark and puppy over there,” to her reply, Terra followed her gesture as she threw it over her shoulder, gaze landing on a taller and broader man, the one from before with the happy exterior. In all honesty, the expression and features he had, bar for his body type, _Puppy_ seemed to suit him. Facially, he had that air about him, _excited puppy,_ but physically, he appeared downright fit and attractive, someone you would regularly see training.

“Can you tell him I said thank you?” he questioned rather timidly while lifting his gaze to the woman, unsure of what he was meant to do now that he knew who sent him the drink. Did he join the other man and talk? Did he refuse the drink? He felt as though that would be a waste.

“Drink it and you can tell him yourself,” she replied amusedly, her voice having something of a teasing tone to it, “I know the guy, and he’s worth it,” the woman added, Terra, eyeing and then staring at the drink she slid closer before letting go.

He didn’t know either of them, nor did he feel 100% obligated too, but he had been advised to have fun, something he had hoped for as well. He wouldn’t have any sitting and drinking alone... “Alright,” he smiled up at the woman who gave him a thumbs-up before treating another customer.

Sitting there for a few seconds, Terra decided against weighing his options or debating about and simply lifted the glass to his lips, taking a sip of his Whiskey and feeling the cold liquid burn along his throat. He set the glass down, keeping it close, and to satisfy his curiosity, he glanced up and over to the man that paid for his drink, noting the smile that reached his eyes. He had made the stranger happy.

Happy enough that the man grabbed his bottle and climbed to his feet, mentioning something to the woman as she strode past before slipping away from his stool and closing the distance between them. Calmly, the darker haired man took an empty seat beside him, facing away from the bar and seeming as relaxed as ever, while Terra felt only slightly anxious, and a little excited.

“Hey, I’m Zack,” the man smiled while introducing himself rather politely, eyes still refusing to leave the shorter of them. The brunette returned the smile, noting that his voice had to be one of the smoothest he had heard before.

“Terra,” he replied softly before taking another sip of his whiskey, his gaze scanning the man subtly and to his earlier notation, describing him as only ‘attractive’ had been an understatement.

“Mind if I buy you another?” Zack asked kindly, gesturing to the glass with his free hand as it was lifted to his lips again. Honestly, Terra didn’t want that. He felt as though this man would pay for every drink if given the chance and he would rather not take advantage of that. He didn’t want free drinks if that meant another would have to pay for all of them.

“On the condition that _I_ buy a few for you,” he mentioned amusedly before finishing what was left of his drink, Zack going about waving the barkeep down for more.

“But I wanna be the gentleman,” the man chuckled. Though there had been no rush, he had another glass within a few seconds, a smile gracing the womans’ face before she turned to another person along the bar.

“And what am I?” Terra questioned coyly, lifting his free hand to rest his jaw against his palm. Already, he felt as though he were getting along with the man. He had a decent sense of humour from what he could tell.

“The one that’s being courted,” it sounded much more like a rhetorical question what with the tone Zack used, and the brunette chuckled softly.

“People still use that word?” he asked in return, noting the thought the other man momentarily fell into, his free hand reaching around to rub at the back of his head. Zack seemed to be a rather physically animated man, a body part always moving. _Don’t think he hadn’t noticed the way his leg bounced when he was talking._

“I don’t think so. Not entirely sure,” he grinned, his eyes landing on Terra once more, “Would you rather lame pick-up lines?”

“You thought of a few?” the brunette laughed, his shoulders shaking slightly at the thought that he might have been pick-up lined. Had anyone tried that within the last decade?

“I did, but I’d prefer to not embarrass myself during first impressions, contrary to what my old mentor used to say,” Zack laughed outright, gradually turning on the stool until he was facing both him and the bar, his arms resting on the bar top with his empty beer in hand.

“They’re that bad, huh?” Terra questioned rhetorically, his mind wandering to what might have been used on him if the other man had tried to pick him up.

“I lost my number, can I borrow yours,” immediately, he grimaced at the first one, shaking his head while still definitely amused. The expression Zack gave him conveyed his relief in not attempting with it too, “Do you have a name, or can I call you mine,” that one...

“I haven’t heard that last one before,” Terra smirked, puffing a short amused chuckle.

“You like it?” the man stared, gawking in surprise.

“I didn’t say that, I said I haven’t heard it before,” he immediately defended, turning slightly towards Zack and straightening up. He saw the surprise change, ever so gradually becoming something mischievous.

“You liked it,” he stated slowly, syllables stretching out.

“Did not,” Terra denied, forgetting about his drink and trying to force his expression to harden.

“Did so,” Zack returned, turning directly towards the smaller man and clearly attempting to wind him up.

“Didn’t,” again, he denied.

“Yeah, you definitely did,” and once again, the syllables were stretched, the man having leaned in closer with the two now half a foot apart.

Terra grumbled softly to himself, drawing on his composure. It wasn’t that he was angry or feeling off in any way. He felt hotter, his skin mostly around his face and chest. He wouldn’t say that he had blushed either. He hadn’t felt as though he were flushed in the face.

“Can I?” Terra hummed in question, blinking blankly for a few seconds after having his attention drawn back. His mind focused, noticing the far softer expression he had been given. Zack seemed almost dazed while he stared at him-, no... not stared... Gazed?

He said nothing, continuing to blink dumbly and without having said a word, he noted how close the other suddenly seemed, leaning in slowly and every inch that disappeared, his heart rate sped up minutely. Until he felt the soft, warm lips pressing against his own, moving slowly and drawing Terra’s along to move with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon unlocking the door, Zack turned the handle and gave it a shove, the door swinging open so that they could step inside, the soldier closing it behind them. The two were soaked, the nice day having become a wet night.

He shook himself, much like a dog, and proceeded to slip out of his jacket, tossing it towards the _fake-_marble floored kitchen. Terra was just as much a drowned rat as Zack, though much more attractive than a rat, duh.

“I got spare pjays in my room if you want to wear them instead of all that,” he gestured to the drenched clothes he currently wore, and Terra clearly didn’t like what he was wearing as he seemed uncomfortable in it. “Or we could just walk around my apartment naked, I don’t mind,” he smirked mischievously.

“I think I’d prefer wearing something, just in case,” the other man chuckled softly as he headed towards the bedroom and disappeared behind the door.

“Bummer, would’ve loved to have seen you saunter around nude,” Zack called after him, stripping from his boots and over-shirt before tossing them towards the kitchen as well. Next came his jeans and shirt, the soldier now left in just a pair of boxers. He stepped into the kitchen, grabbing the empty basket from the corner and filling it with the wet clothes.

“Want something to drink?” he questioned loud enough for the other man to hear. He himself could use a drink, and reaching for a glass, he filled it with milk from the fridge.

“No thanks,” whilst taking a hefty sip, Zack reached for the basket on the floor, setting the half-full glass of milk on the counter. He headed towards his bedroom, planning to put Terra’s stuff in the basket to dry. He stopped short of walking into the room, the man having eased the door open, and he was struck, the other man standing there in just his pants after having just gotten himself out of his soaked shirt. “Actually, can I have some water please?”

Opening his mouth to reply, Zack could only gaze, eyes roaming over the perfect, moving painting ahead of him, the man unaware that he was there, or aware, but not all that bothered. He began to move without prompting as Terra’s hands descended to unclasp his belt. The basket being silently discarded to the bed as the soldier closed in, his hands rounded the other until he caught hold of the warm wrists, stopping his fingers from working.

“Zack?” he didn’t seem surprised by the appearance or touch, rather he leaned into it, the soldier feeling the damp yet warm, solid back press against his chest.

Without a reply, though he really wanted to, Zack brushed his nose and mouth against Terra’s ear and neck, feeling the mild shudder as he breathed warmly on his skin. Looking over his shoulder, he moved his hands, reluctantly letting go of his wrists to loosely grip the strong hipbones, brushing his thumbs over his hot skin and catching the deep but quiet sigh that left the other mans’ lips.

Slipping his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, the soldier feeling the slightly warmer skin contrasting against the cold, wet jeans of his lower hips, Terra taking another deep breath and leaning heavier against his chest.

“You’re gorgeous,” Zack purred into the mans’ neck, his lips brushing over skin. He smirked some, peeking over Terra’s shoulder to take a quick glance at his front. His chest to his naval was pure muscle, muscle that he would have loved to have run his tongue over. And lower than that, he could see the tent straining against his zipper.

Saying nothing of it, the soldier returned his lips to the mans’ neck, placing kiss after kiss along the smooth skin until he reached his jaw, Zack noticing the dazed bliss in his half-lidded eyes. He was most definitely enjoying himself.

Moving his hand to the front of the other mans’ jeans, he cupped him through his underwear, Zack glancing towards his face just as his expression changed just slightly to something more aroused, reacting beautifully to just his hand being there. Wrapping his hand around what he could seemed to almost buckle him, Terra leaning against him with more of his weight than before.

The soldier tugged him, stroking through fabric and feeling shudder after shudder. The man was highly sensitive.

“Zack,” at his name being breathed, he momentarily paused, humming in question. Feeling the confines of the zipper slacken, he peeked over the mans’ shoulder, curiosity satisfied as he saw that Terra had undone his belt and jeans. Not only that, the soldier could see just how affected by Zack’s minor ministrations he had been.

Returning his hand to stroking him through the fabric, the soldier placed another kiss against the other mans’ neck, pecking his skin and leading up towards his jaw and cheekbone. Somewhere during the kissing, Terra had tilted his head, their lips connecting. He hummed softly, tilting his head just slightly, the action seemingly deepening their kiss and becoming something heated and strong. Feeling the other lean into it, going as far as to reach a hand up and wrap it around the side of his neck.

Whilst continuously shifting his lips against Terra’s, Zack gradually and successfully turned the other man around, backing him up until they connected with the wall. The two pressed and brushed, the taller of the two feeling the smaller arch against his torso, chests smoothly connecting and rubbing. The others hands rounded his ribcage, fingers running up along his spine and shoulder-blades. His own hand began to roam beneath Terra’s ribs and side while the other simply pressed beside the smaller mans’ head against the wall, his fingers and palm cradling his neck and skull with his elbow and forearm dug into the painted grey plaster.

Reluctantly and slowly, he broke the liplock for a moment, inhaling to catch his breath and Terra clearly needed air as well, considering his uneven and fast panting.

“Bed?” Zack lifted his gaze to the dishevelled man, standing in a daze for just a few seconds thanks to how incredible the other looked like this. Panting, tinted cheeks, glossy and wanton eyes,- “Zack,” and clearly, he had noticed the soldiers’ momentary lapse in brain activity.

“Huh?” he replied dumbly, noting the brow quirk he had been given. He felt the mans’ hands press against his chest, turning them both so that _he_ was being directed to the bed. Only then recalling Terra asking about the bed, Zack beamed, much like a happy puppy.

Surprising the smaller of them, Zack swiftly swapped positions, turning them back around and carefully shoving Terra towards the mattress. He didn’t seem the least bit bothered and just turned over, kicking his jeans off along with his shoes. _He was too gorgeous for words._

The soldier lowered himself to the bed, climbing over the other man with his hand slipping under the others’ head, threading his dark hair, and without hesitation or protest, the kissing returned, the heat came with it, warmth running through his veins and under his skin.

He morphed his lips to Terra’s, gradually starting to break free of his mouth and move towards his jaw, mouthing his sharp structure and making his way to the smooth neck, lips drawing at the skin. A moment later, he felt his skull lean heavier into his hand, telling him that he had dropped his head back and one glance up confirmed it, the younger mans’ eyes shut and expression content.

Zack repeatedly placed open-mouthed kisses along the tanned neck, running his tongue flatly against his throat every so often and watching as he craned further and enjoying the control and trust he had given him.

At a leisurely pace, the soldier lowered, still planting kisses along his skin as he went, a soft smile graced his lips as he pressed his mouth in an open kiss between the others’ collarbones, pressing another slightly lower and another slightly, repeating the motion and continuing to descend between the cleft of his chest before lowering further in slow inches. He kissed between Terra’s ribcage, and down his beautifully smooth stomach and abdomen, where muscle could be easily felt and even seen, and then lower against his navel.

He paused there, kissing and pressing his tongue against the tanned skin, slowly drawing back up his strong figure and over the path he had kissed his way down, Terra’s spine arching up against his chest the higher he rose on his body. The mans’ soft pants reached his ears, breathing heavier and he purposely slowed as he reached his chest, reluctantly halting there. In a slow-motion, he leaned in and kissed between toned pecs, repeating the open-mouthed pecks and sliding his tongue between them, only then leading back up his chest, neck and jawline until he was at Terra’s mouth again, enjoying the sight of his dishevelled appearance, mouth agar and panting, eyelids heavily being forced open, as dilated as could be pupils and blushed cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” he gazed intently at him, his hot, toned chest and stomach shifting to pressed over his, blanketing him in his overly hot body. He felt his mouth knock against his own in a breathy, stumble, Terra’s hands reaching around him to tug gently at his hair and drag his nails down his side. The sound that left him could have been mistaken for a growl before he drew him back into a hefty and hot kissing session.

Zack shifted his legs apart, forcing the other mans’ slightly wider as they were hooked over his strong thighs, and he eagerly complied, letting him. Rolling his hips slowly against Terra’s through their underwear, feeling him press against him and bite his tongue and then lip. He did it again, his stomach, as well as hips, rocking against the smaller and he felt the nails dig into his ribs, his spine arching down against him.

With every movement, Zack could feel the heat building and burning inside him, mostly heading south and making his jeans that much tighter, leaving him strained in them as if he were wearing too small a size.

His hand roamed Terra’s stomach and side, gradually lowering on his waist until it reached the hem of his boxers and just stayed there for the moment, fingers toying with the fabric as he reluctantly broke the kissing for air. Zack panting softly, eyes opened to gaze at him and after a moment, a thought came to mind along with a very steamy image, one that he highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

The soldier grinned, the other man quirking a questioning brow up at him and he suddenly flipped them, being careful as he did and hearing a surprised yelp leave him, turning into something akin to a chuckle once the man had been perched on his waist with his thighs on either side of his hips and his hands pressed into the mattress on both sides of Zack’s head.

“So hoooot~,” the man practically whined as he gazed up at the image before him, tilting his head almost adorably, blinking with a blissful glint in his eye.

His thoughts were sidelined pretty much immediately as he felt the hot spark snap through his pelvis and the pit of his stomach, hands reaching for Terra’s hips and muscles tensing just slightly from the reminder of their situation. He stared up at him, feeling the pleasurable burn again as the other rolled his pelvis down against his own, his tight underwear adding to the friction and forcing his breath to stop short in his throat.

Terra did it again, drawing him through each pleasurable moment with a soft groan leaving his closed lips and a few puffs of his fast breathing through his nose, Zack arching his hips up as he rolled again, dragging over his boxered member again and again. His loose grip on the other mans’ hips faltering here and there, fingers alternated between firm and barely there in reaction to the movements, one time pressing down against him a tad harsher and drawing a mixed human groan and a soft growl from his chest.

“Can we make this a regular thing?” Terra panted while rocking his waist, rolling and circling them against his almost painfully hard shaft.

“You coming over and grinding on me? Hell yeah,” he smirked deviously, his own voice making him sound wrecked due to the heavy panting. It sounded much deeper and grittier, husky with pleasure and distant with on-coming bliss.

Without warning, he flipped them again, pressing the other man back against the mattress in the same position as before with Zack kneeling between his thighs, his legs hooked over his own while he leaned directly over Terra. He lowered himself, mouths locking again and the two instantly warmed into it, lips fighting, tongues joining in with their bodies brushing and pressing where contact could be made.

Warmth spread between them and heating the already hot room and burning skin, the man reluctantly broke the liplock to breathe again, but this time, for a very good reason. He unwillingly climbed back from the bed, the returned nails dragging against skin and sending hot jolts south, and started stripping himself of his underwear. He glanced towards the bed, gazing and getting distracted by Terra when he saw him staring with an alluring glint in his wide, blackened pupils.

“Lose the underwear,” Zack smirked alluringly, his voice sounding even deeper if that were possible. Terra nodded distantly and joined him in declothing. He tossed his underwear towards the basket, -which had been knocked off the bed at some point-, and turned to look at Terra just as a pair of black boxers were past him to the pile.

He heard a chuckle and glanced around to see him grinning, sitting there in _nothing_, and he drank in the sight, eyes taking in his tanned skin and curved, strong physique that poured with grace and strength. Everything about him completely destroyed what someone else deemed beautiful, Terra being just that and more. _He felt as though he were falling._

Zack had been so deep in his distant minded gazing that he hadn’t realized that the other had gotten up and got closer, now kneeling in front of him on the bed with a victorious and smug smirk, clearly well aware of what had been going through his mind. His focus had somewhat returned when he felt hands rest against his chest, nails brushing his upper pecs and gradually drawing down his chest and abdomen. So when he saw the other man reach up to kiss him, he returned it without hesitation or distraction.

His own hands raised, reaching around the strong yet curved waist to rest against his lower back where his fingers began brushing along his spine and soft skin, slowly raising and feeling Terra’s warm body completely against his own, skin to skin with nothing between them.

Zack reluctantly breaking the kiss, he nudged Terra back to the mattress and only then saw the way he really took him in, a hot smirk on his face as he blatantly eyed the taller man over with no subtlety at all. It heated him to his core.

The soldier internally groaned and climbed over the smaller man, kneeling between his legs and without hesitation, he reached down, wrapping his digits around him and the man stuttered. His legs spreading some over his thighs with Zack’s grip barely moving, but holding him firmly, Terra seemed to falter in functioning for a few seconds.

Terra’s’ breath ghosted over Zack’s lips, hot and just above a whisper before he started teasing him with the so slow movements and he was growing in the hand. He watched intently as the man below him swallowed, throat bobbing as he squirmed slightly and pressed his pelvis up into his hand for friction.

Zack purred deeply at the sight, his grip twisting lightly and _feeling_ the soft gasp puff against his lips more than hearing it. He glanced down between them, feeling hot while watching the man repeatedly press up into his slow movements, seeing muscles in his abdomen tensing and becoming prominent each time after his shirt had ridden up.

He listened and felt his gradually deepening pants, his legs shifting against him, the room heating up slightly. Zack leaned down against him, aligning their bodies and rubbing as much skin as he could while his own hips rocked into the seam of his cheeks, his hot shaft sliding against bare skin.

Terra breathed heavily, head dropping back against the mattress with a dazed expression and dilated eyes, tempting Zack without even realizing it. He leaned down, mouth attaching to the soft neck and kissing, drawing at his skin and mouthing at him, feeling and hearing the breath catch in his throat. The other man panted, the bigger of the two slowly moving up towards his jawline and scraping his teeth here and there.

A moment of ascending kisses and he reached his lips again, taking them with his own and kissing him enthusiastically, Terra returning it without hesitation, groaning against him and arching up into his body, spine curving in place the more he touched him and stroked his erection, hand curling some and twisting, changing the angle as much as he could.

Zack felt him start rutting into his palm, and deciding to actually help him along rather than tease, he started pumping, stroking faster and with more pressure until he felt the wet droplets against his hand as the other man gradually started leaking, panting heavily under him and reaching up to grip Zack by his shoulder. He throbbed in his hand, pulsating and twitching, squirming and gasping while rocking up into his palm and down against Zack’s groin.

He could feel the heat getting to them, only then actually feeling a light sweat reaching his skin, sparsely dotting his body as their movements gradually became faster, more erratic and needy. Zack lightly bit the mans’ lip, the most lude groan leaving him and going south immediately.

“You’re going to kill me,” Terra panted, Zack purposely slowing down at that and letting his hand loosen, writhing protests and grumbles leaving the other instantly.

“I’m trying to ruin you for anybody else, rather than kill you,” he smirked, returning to teasing him and leaning up so that he could use his free hand to press the other mans’ waist down, keeping him from rutting his hips upwards.

“It’s working,” he replied honestly, trying so hard to push against the hand to get what he wanted, but Zack held him firmly, palm pressing down on his naval, fingers splayed across his abdomen. A smirk gradually stretched across his face, a thought so devious coming to mind. He could show him just how easily he could ruin him.

“Good,” he muttered softly, eyes focusing on him and noting the intensely pleasured glint in his bright eyes. Zack said nothing else and reluctantly let go of him before scooting down the other’s body. He lowered his head, angling so that he could ghost his lips over the warm muscle before gently latching onto the base and placing open-mouthed kisses, a surprised and breathy gasp leaving the other man.

He glanced up at Terra as he ran his tongue against his skin, the wet, hot muscle flattening against the shaft that hardened under his ministrations, leaking further. He slowly slid up from the base to the tip in one swift motion and once he reached the top he saw the man finally look at him, arousal completely filling his eyes.

Zack winked before taking the head into his mouth and sucking, slowly beginning to bob his head and get lower and lower on his erection.

He gently gripped the base, hollowing out his mouth and throat to go as deep as he could. He could feel the tip pass through the hole in the back of his mouth and gently press against the back of his throat. The soldier waited a while longer, keeping it there to tease, feeling Terra squirm violently under him and seeing the tension in his muscles along his waist. He watched him, eyes as sharp as they usually were, maybe a little more so since he was so fixated on the man right now.

Zack chuckled lightly around him, the sound vibrating through his shaft and around his pelvis, the muscles squirming under the soft skin. He grabbed the base of his erection and gently sucking on him before pulling back and bobbing, going down on him inch by slow inch to tease him. His hand moved with his mouth, stroking with each bob of his head and he continued to watch him intently as Terra pressed his head back hard against the mattress with his spine arching, his mouth a little open, letting out heavy pants, clearly unable to think.

As if that were his cue, he stopped, pulling his mouth back with an agonizingly slow pace, lips wrapped around the shaft until he reached the tip, letting go and taking in the groans and soft whines of protest, Terra breathing heavily and flushed.

Only leaving him for a short few seconds, Zack reached over and pulled the bedside drawer open, rifling through the drawer until he found a square wrapper and bottle of lube, grabbing them and then swiftly closing it. He dropped the bottle against the bed and went about hooding himself, hands rolling the condom on after tearing the wrapper.

He glanced up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, watching as Terra grabbed a pillow and set it behind his head, seemingly getting comfortable. Zack situated himself again, lifting the other mans’ legs over his upper thighs again. He grabbed the bottle and spread some lube over his digits, lowering his hand and watching the mans’ face carefully as he slid two fingers inside, letting them sink as deep as they could before curling them against the inner walls.

He saw his eyes slowly close, bottom lip being drawn between his teeth to bite and hands gripping lightly at the edges of the pillow beside his head.

He started to pump his fingers in and out in smooth strokes, curling and twisting them when they were deep and splaying them apart on the way out. Terra’s body tensing a few times during his ministrations, the bigger man felt him roll his hips softly with each stroke of his fingers, closing around them when he curled his digits here and there. The man had begun panting softly at some point, his voice lacing the sounds and after a moment, he drew his fingers back, feeling him close around them softly before he added a third, pressing tighter against the warm insides.

Terra squirmed and writhed as soon as he curled his digits, messaging his walls and twisting his fingers carefully while he gazed down at him, almost dazed with how thick the heat and pheromones were as they melted into the walls, bed and everything else in the room. He smiled softly at the other man, his ears focusing on the audible gasps and soft moans, the pressure clearly building in him.

He stroked a few more times, his pace getting only a fraction faster before the others’ waist arched, Terra pressing against him and clamping around his fingers, unable to stay still and even wrapped tanned legs around his hips with a tight grip.

The sight was breathtaking, leaving Zack hot and with a fast heartbeat, so much so that he felt as though his heart would break a rib or two.


	5. Chapter 5

After a moment, he reluctantly pulled his hand back, feeling the other relax some as he withdrew. He lifting himself onto his heels and took a deep breath before glancing up towards Terra, their gaze locking once he realized that he had been staring back at him, lust clear in his gaze and in his own.

He reached out for the bottle again and lathered himself quickly before he shifted to lean up over the other man, his thighs spreading further apart and he planted a deep kiss against his lips, Terra immediately returning it while he aligned himself and gradually pressed his hips forwards, feeling minimal pushback as the head of his shaft was smoothly inserted.

Zack carefully continued pressing his hips against the other man, being slow and easy with him. He knew that he could take it, but they weren’t animals, nor did he want to hurt him, which was a factor if he wasn't careful. Men could be just as delicate as some women. Not to say that Terra was. Regardless of the other man being a tad smaller, he had no doubt that he could bench-press Zack if he really wanted to.

“Stop thinking,” he blinked from his thoughts, gazing down at the other and feeling the arms lacing his ribcage and neck, fingers threading through the long hair at the base of his neck and gripping, his own hands resting against the bed and under Terra’s neck.

By the time he shrugged his unhelpful thoughts off, they were completely aligned, Zack sheathed as far as he could and Terra holding on with his nails still dragging against skin. They were pressed together, wrapped entirely in each others warmth.

For a moment he stayed still, letting the other man adjust before he pulled his hips back slowly and then pressed them back in, feeling him close tighter around him and hook his legs along his upper thighs. He felt his heavy sigh against his lips as they brushed.

He did it again, pressing in as deep as he could and pulling back only to stroke back inside of Terra, hearing a repeat of his pant with an audible hint of his voice as his walls hugged him.

Zack pressed his mouth against his neck, kissing warmly and feeling him drop his head back against the pillow, waist arching against his as he continued thrusting slowly, rolling his pelvis smoothly. Warmth burned in the pit of his stomach and groin, having built over time and continued to do so, the bigger one of them gradually beginning to pick up the pace, thrusting a fraction faster and sliding deeper.

He heard his deep gasp, chest arching and Zack tilted his head to press his mouth to the collarbone, planting kiss after kiss there and feeling him arch continuously with his thrusts that only gradually got faster and deeper, slipping further in with every few strokes. The legs tightened over his hips, drawing his pelvis in closer and forcing him that much deeper, the gasps getting heavier and more vocal. Zack had been breathing heavily along with him, gasping as well when the other kept closing up around him, tensing and making it tighter and more pleasurable for him as well as for his bed mate.

Zack closed his eyes, his mouth still pressed against Terra’s neck, but open and panting against him with a knitted brow. Each strong and heavy rock and snap of his hips forced him to bury himself deep, the light sweat and lube shared between them making it easier to gain more speed, the man writhing and gasping beneath him, his nails stuck in his skin and dragging, drawing red lines.

He groaned deeply when he felt Terra’s lower waist lift every time he rolled forward, meeting him halfway and feeling the hard contact as he got faster and harder. They were both panting hard as the heat continued to build with each thrust, Zack’s hands gripping the sheets. Though not a moment later, Terra’s joined his, snaking up between them to dig his claws into his forearms and he shifted his own swiftly to the mans’, fingers entangling.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to gaze at Terra’s, watching as he gasped and arched his waist over and over, meeting him hard and fast, and then harder and faster. He lifted his head and brought their faces together, forehead to forehead where their eyes locked, Terra still gasping and before Zack could lean down to kiss him, he leaned up, butting their heads together and lips clashing in a strong, passionate kiss, mouths locked together tightly.

Hot sparks were shooting through his body, spreading and rushing through his veins, heat building and putting pressure on his groin with a knot tightening and tightening in the very base of his stomach, searing through him. He arched hard against the man and forced himself as deep as he could go, feeling the walls tighten up around him, Terra’s gasps turning into loud moans and short cries of pleasure, nails almost breaking his skin.

Zack felt too hot and all the built-up pressure it forced him over, his thrusts short and fast, but deep and heavy, bringing himself to his edge and he burst inside of his brother, inside the condom, a deep and lingering groan leaving his chest and vibrating through him. Terra tightened up around him, locking him in place and arching with a heavy and deep whine, white spurting from him and landing over his abdomen.

He absentmindedly continued to thrust through their highs of bliss with stinging pleasure even after their orgasms, but they were slow, soft, just simple.

Gradually coming to a stop and reluctantly forced himself up onto all fours, Zack tried to catch his breath before gently pulling from inside of Terra and staring from where he leaned above him on his forearms. He waited a long moment, just simply gazing at him through their after-bliss, smiling softly as the other unwillingly opened his heavy hazed eyes to stare at him in return.

“You’ve ruined me,” he chuckled softly, having barely been able to actually say it as his voice faltered halfway through.

“Was my intention,” Zack grinned down at him, bowing in amusement before he forced himself to climb off of the bed. Heading towards the bathroom, he disappeared from Terra’s sight, reaching out for the towels and grabbing one of the smaller ones, wetting it with lukewarm water. “Maybe I can convince you to come back to my place again,”

“Didn’t get enough of me?” the other man with a feigned smug tone. Stepping back out of the bathroom, Zack headed for the bed again, taking care of the mess on Terra-,

“Hell no,” -before cleaning up what had been left on himself, and without much care, he tossed the wet towel back towards the bathroom, fist-pumping when it landed in the hamper with perfect precision. “If I’m being honest, you pretty much ruined me too,”

“Good,” the other man replied curtly, a smirk on his lips as he pushed himself up from the mattress, eyeing the room in search of something before he found whatever it was and got up. Zack quirked a brow, a bit lost until he saw him reach for his clothes.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” he questioned, scratching the back of his head catching the confusion in Terra’s face as he turned to stare at him, underwear and jeans in hand.

“I was leaving?” it sounded like more of a question rather than a statement like he thought he had to maybe?

“Why? There’s a perfectly good bed here and I need to dry those anyway,” Zack mentioned, gesturing to the clothes and even glancing around for the basket with his own wet clothes in it. He set it on the edge of the bed and glanced back towards the other man, the puzzled expression still there, “I’m not letting you leave in wet clothes. Besides, it’s still pouring out there and it’s pretty late,” he commented while crossing his arms over his chest, a matter-of-fact posture joining his matter-of-fact tone.

“Okay,” Terra still seeming dubious, Zack chuckled softly and rounded the bed, reaching into one of his drawers to retrieve underwear for the two, tossing a pair to the other man, who caught them with his other hand.

“Gimme,” the soldier requested, making a grabby hand gesture for his soaked clothes, which were passed towards him. He held the wet garments and tossed them into the same basket as his own, Zack picking up the rest before motioning to a basket of clean clothes against the wall beside the closet, “Pjays are here if wanna wear something,” _he may have forgotten to put his clothes back after looking for his neat clothes earlier..._

Swiftly, Zack slipped into his pair of boxers and grabbed the basket, heading out of the room and towards the kitchen. He went about putting everything in the dryer, being sure that nothing had been left in their clothes before closing the door and turning it on, setting the things aside for the moment.

“Still want that water?” he questioned, reaching for the glass he had had before, rinsing out the milk that he had left in it and then filling it with water for himself.

“Yeah, please,” Zack set his cup aside, reaching for another to fill with water. He waited a few seconds and proceeded to turn the tap off, about to grab their things to take back in the room when he saw Terra’s phone just sitting there.

A smirk gradually grew across his features as he set the cups down and reached for it, opening the device. Moving through the contacts, he added his own number, saving it under ‘1st Class Sex God’, because he obviously couldn’t be an adult about his name choice in another person’s phone.

Giving a kiddy little chuckle, Zack locked the phone and grabbed their things, glasses included and headed back towards the bedroom where Terra sat on the bed in a pair of his underwear and baggy lounge pants.

“Left them in your clothes,” he smiled, handing his wallet and phone over along with the glass, seeming as innocent as ever as he did so. He couldn’t wait for him to see it.

“Thanks,” the other man smiled, setting the wallet aside and taking a gulp from the glass with the phone in the other hand. A moment or two later, he put the cup down on the bedside table, drawing his legs up onto the mattress with his back set against the headboard. Zack had joined him, though had stretched out along the bed with his head on the pillow and an arm folded behind his head, the other lazing over his stomach. Everything he had had having been discarded on the ground on the other side of the bed.

“Mind if I text a friend?” the soldier hummed in question, glancing up towards his bedmate with a quirked brow. “She gets antsy sometimes,” Terra clarified, and a grin started stretching across his features, amused by the fact that he had been asked for consent to text.

“You need my permission for that?” he chuckled breathily. Without a reply, Terra looked back to his phone, pressing a few buttons and Zack’s excitement grew, his child-like personality becoming evident just as the other man suddenly seemed puzzled, his brow knitting in confusion.

“Who’s...” he voice softly, brow lifting. He sat there for a few seconds like that until he suddenly deadpanned and glanced towards him with a flat stare. He couldn’t hold it, Zack bursting into hysterics and bolting upright with a beaming grin.

“Knew you’d like it,” he cackled, crossing his legs and sitting directly beside Terra so that he was lounging against him.

“I’m changing it,” the other replied drily, with no tone for him to pick up on.

“Aww, c’moooon,” Zack whined petulantly, wrapping his arms around the mans’ shoulders, face buried in the crook of his neck.

“Nope, I’m changing-,” the soldier cut him off, rubbing his face against his.

“Please?” he pulled back to stare at him with a feigned pleading expression. He honestly didn’t care whether Terra changed it. He was simply messing with him. It’d be fun to keep it like that though. He’d have loved to have seen people reactions if they saw it.

A moment later, he saw Terra glance down and started typing something, looking over whatever he had written before turning his phone around and Zack was dumbstruck, staring at the new contact name with a visible ‘C’moooon’ written on his face.

“You literally look like one right now,” staring at him was capital text saying ‘_1st CLASS PUPPY’._

“I swear, I’m never living that puppy stuff down,” he commented shortly, dropping back against the mattress with a childish groan, a chuckle mixing with it from Terra.


End file.
